Magic works
by SangNoire
Summary: Harry gets a task from Kingsley, that throws him right into the chaos of Domino City. PostDH and BattleCity
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me again! *grins***

**And now I proudly present my first crossover! **

***silence***

**Yeah, okay... *coughs* I hope you'll like it, this one is only a taster, maybe I'll update today or tomorrow...**

**Bakura: Yeah and you have not the slightest idea what you want to write...**

**... maybe...**

**Bakura: *sighs* I knew it... and now you want me to do the Disclaimer?**

**... yeah!**

**Bakura: I OWN EVERYTHING! DO YOU HEAR THAT? EVE- *gets stuffed by some cookies***

**Like Bakura said... we own nothing and don't earn any money with this.**

**Bakura: No blackmailing? *spiting cookie crumbs*  
**

**Nope.**

**Bakura: Damn it... *munch*  
**

* * *

Chapter one: 

_**Prologue**_

The sunlight was tingling the tip of his nose and he opened his eyes, slightly annoyed.

Emerald eyes were scanning the seats in front of him and the gaze wandered through the room inside of the airplane he currently sat in.

It was 5:30 a.m., too early to wake up for his liking, but as he hadn't slept well he could cope with that easily.

He stretched and a stewardess arrived as she saw his movement. After he gladly took the offered coffee his gaze travelled to the window again, examining the world above the clouds.

Sipping the hot liquid carefully his thoughts got back to the talk with the minister that seemed only happened a few hours ago... but because of the flight, the time had passed like a torrential river...

He took another sip.

~oOo~

_His hand met the darkwooded door of the office as his eyes travelled the hundred time over the polished, golden shield._

_'Minister of Magic – Kingsley Shacklebolt.'_

„_Come in.", he heard the typical deep and calm voice of Kingsley call and opened the door._

_Inside of the office, there sat the bald headed Kingsley, his tanned skin covered by a read cloak and looked at him smiling._

„_Ah, you got here quickly, Harry. Sit down please."_

_He merely nodded and answered his greeting with a polite „Hello, minister." before he got to the chair in front of his table, sitting down and looking at him curious._

„_First, I want to congratulate you... your results of nearly all the tests were remarkable." His smile grew. „Potions seemed to be a small problem, though..."_

_Harry smiled. „Thank you, minister... I hope that I'll be able to get better." The smile stayed on top of his lips and Kingsley nodded his dark brown eyes were calming._

„_I hope you like travelling, Harry." _

_The young man winked, seemingly irritated._

„_Travelling, minister?", he asked._

„_Yes, Harry, because I want you to check something... in a town far away from London."_

„_Where exactly?" Harry looked him in the eye, interested where his first task would be placed._

„_Japan." The minister smiled broadly._

~oOo~_  
_

„Japan..."

It was a whisper, barely audible, followed by a chuckle. Harry took another sip of the coffee and smiled.

Japan should get REALLY interesting...

* * *

**Wohooo that was just...**

**Bakura: Random. *nods***

**... I hate you...**

**Bakura: Strike! Can I now destroy the world?**

**Nope.**

**Bakura: Why not?**

**Cookies?**

**Bakura: YAY!**

**And I promise, next chapter will be better, longer and much more funny ^^ Hope you enjoyed it though ^^  
**


	2. The rising sun of Domino

**I did it! And it's just senseless! :D  
**

**Bakura: Do you know, why I like this chapter?**

**You like... no, tell me!**

**Bakura: Because of the ending. ^.^**

**You're so meaaaan! T.T  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two: 

_**The rising sun of Domino**_

_6:30 a.m._

He escaped the building and his eyes travelled the surroundings of Domino Airport.

The weather was nice and a warm breeze deranged his hair as he got to a nearby cab station.

A few minutes later he arrived in Domino City, payed the driver with a few yen and got his trunk out of the car.

He waved goodbye to the cab driver and his gaze met a building, big and outstanding in the east, just as the sun claimed her rightful place at the sky.

'KC...', he tought, tilting his head just a few millimetres, but as the sunlight nearly blinded him, he turned round and entered the hotel behind him... his lodging for the next weeks.

~oOo~

_6:30 a.m._

A yawning left the covers of the creased bed as the sunlight and a low chirping entered a small room through a tilted window.

No sound could have been heard inside of the room, except of the happy and throughout chriping. Then a few seconds later the covers slightly moved, rustling quietly.

A ridiculous haircut met the sunlight and with another yawning violett eyes opened and blinked a few times, before the boy sat up and stared in the direction of the window.

He rubbed his tired eyes and then got up stretching.

„Finally..." The teen smiled as his eyes darted a glance out of the window. „Finally the vacation is starting..." He smiled widely and quickly took a few clothes and a really uncommon necklace (pyramidshaped) with him to get a morningshower.

~oOo~

_6:30 a.m._

The water was warm on top of her skin and she smiled broadly enjoying the slowly rising feeling of cleanliness. She hummed a happy melodie and used her favorite shampoo that caused a sweet scent of strawberrys spreading trough the whole bathroom.

There was a lot of things she could do today, meeting the others, shoping, walking through the park only enjoying the sunshine, buying some icecream and being lively the whole day.

Her azure eyes opened and Anzu **(1)** smiled.

There was nothing she couldn't do today and maybe she would do everything!

~oOo~

_6:30 a.m._

„SCHNOOOAARCH!"

~oOo~

_6:30 a.m._

„Hrmnmnmmmh..."

The covers rustled and an annoying peep caused Joey to open his eyes. He turned around and murmured a few curses before he pulled the covers over his head again.

„Maaan...", he said sleepily as his hand searched the button on top of his alarm clock. „That dream was weird..."

He slowly got up and strolled to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

One look in the mirror caused another wave of tiredness collide with his sleepy body.

He spit the toothpaste into the washbasin and yawned before he splashed some cold water into his face.

„Hum... I've got the feeling, that I forgot something..." He told himself as he got into the school uniform and strolled to the door.

He yawned again and took his bag and an apple as he got out of the flat.

A few blocks later he stood in front of the school and winked.

„Nyeh?" **(2)**

There was no one around and the gates were closed and the windows were dark.

„What the heck?"

Joey looked at his watch and froze immediately.

„Curse you damn... vacation... CURSE YOU!"

And he never thought something like that out of his mouth was even possible...

~oOo~

_6:30 a.m._

**Clack, clack, clack, click...**

The long fingers typed in an enormous quickness over the whole keyboard of a small notebook.

'The share prices are looking good...'

**Click, click.**

**Clack.**

Silence.

'3498 new Mails?'

Silence again.

'It's getting much better.'

„Seto?"

'I have a call to do and a meeting with the director of-'

„Setooooooouuuuuuu?"

He sighed. „Yes, Mokuba?"

The door opened and his brother stepped inside, his sleepy voice was exactly fitting him at the moment. Kaiba had to suppress a smile.

„Seto... did you even get some sleep?" Mokuba yawned and rubbed his eyes.

„Sure", Kaiba lied. He was a good liar.

„Really?" His brother smiled relieved as Kaiba nodded.

„Okay... I'll make breakfast! Don't work too much!" Mokuba turned around and closed the door behind him.

A small smile played over Kaibas lips and he stared a moment at the door before he yawned.

„Seto?" The door opened again, his smile hid behind the surface, the face was absolutely blanc again, the yawn... was illusion!

„Mokuba."

His brother looked at him one short moment.

„I don't like it, when you're lying!" The door was closed again.

Kaiba stared at the door mumbling and turned to his notebook again. He streched and his back cracked like an old jack.

Slightly amused he got to work again as a loud shattering noise banged trough the house.

„It's nothing, I'm fine!", cried Mokubas voice from downstairs and he sighed again, massaging his temples with his fingertips.

'I feel that cruel migraine... again...'

~oOo~

_6:30 a.m._

„Is 6:30 in the morning... a nice day, the sun is shining and the vacation starts today... remembers me of the song 'Vacation' of Vitamin C... do you know that song Takahashi?"

„Of course, Naomi... that Pokemon song, doesn't everybody know it? Lets get it on, Domino vacation today starts with 'Vacation' from Vitamin C!"

The song started playing and a smirk build on the pale face of the owner of the radio.

He got out of his shoes and tossed them in the direction of the door. They met the surface with a loud '**thud**' and he emptied the pockets of his trench coat on top of the kitchen table.

Some '**clangs**' echoed through the kitchen as he nodded and smiled contentedly .

„Yes... that was a nice walk... and the sunset was just... priceless!"

_/Spirit.../_

„Hnhnhn... slept well, host?"

_/Actually... yeah... I did.../_

The white haired teen grinned one last feral grin and vanished into the dephts of the Ring again left the body empty to be a possession of his host again.

The boy sighed and glanced at the radio.

After a moment he started to prepare some breakfast... his stomach seemed to rumble the melody of that silly song... why did the Gods hate him so much?

* * *

**Bakura: I told you I liked it because of the ending... ^^**

**:D  
**

**(1) - Tea and Tristan will be Anzu and Honda... I don't like their names in the German an English Dub xD**

**(2) - XD NOES! sorry... but I had to do it... And I think its really cute *_* *searches youtube because of that cursed YGOTAS***

**And yes I couldn't resist the urge to bring up that really amusing connection of Bakura and Pokemon... maybe this should better be a Parody... I think I'll change the Genre...**

**Bakura: DON'T YOU DARE TO PUT ME INTO A PARODY!**

**Bakura, you know what?**

**Bakura: Hm?**

**... I don't care! xD  
**

**Bakura: -.-'**

**Okay I'm sorry guys I'm just using this to freak out xD Set this story into the 'Ridiculous Fail'- Section! But I have to say it's really funny xD**

***leaves cookies*  
**


End file.
